Desvendando Sentimentos
by K-CHAN - Kaoru
Summary: Quando Duo perde as esperanças de ter alguma coisa com o seu amado Heero, uma missão muda tudo! 1x2 e 3x4 YAOILEMON! FIC COMPLETA!
1. Noite de descobertas

**Nota: Essa é uma fic YAOI/LEMON. Quem não gosta não lê! Não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de comentário preconceituoso! ò.ó**

**Agora, aos que gostam, boa leitura! .v**

_**Desvendando Sentimentos**_

_**Capítulo 1: Noite de descobertas**_

Duo terminou o banho, secou os cabelos e os enrolou na toalha, vestiu o roupão e saiu de seu quarto, com uma escova na mão, à procura de Quatre. Revirou a casa inteira, que por sinal era muito grande, afinal se tratava de mais uma das mansões do loiro, onde aguardavam por novas missões. Ao chegar na sala de estar, viu Heero sentado à mesa, digitando em seu laptop. Percebendo que só estávamos dois, resolveu perguntar:

- Heero, você viu o Q por aí?

- Foi numa missão com o Trowa. --- responde com sua frieza de sempre, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- O QUE? E agora? Como eu faço? --- para um minuto olhando para Heero. ---Hee-chan... ---senta na mesa.--- Escova meu cabelo?

- O que?--- estranha o apelido.--- Não!

- Por favooooooor! Eu não consigo sozinho!

- ...

- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!--- começa a puxar o braço do outro.

- AI MERDA! NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE EU ESTOU TRABALHANDO!--- empurra Duo, que o olha com raiva.

- BAKA! Você só fica mexendo nessa porcaria e é incapaz de parar um minutinho pra ajudar os outros. TE ODEIO!--- sobe muito irritado pro quarto.

Heero fica olhando a cena e volta a digitar. No fundo não tinha gostado nem um pouco do que o garoto disse, mas resolveu deixar pra lá, afinal, desde quando começara a se preocupar com o que os outros falam?

Duo entrou no quarto irritado, sentou na cama e começou a se acalmar. Resolveu tirar o moreno do pensamento e começou a pentear seus cabelos, com uma certa dificuldade. Já fazia alguns meses desde que percebeu que sentia algo mais pelo outro, mas não sabia dizer se o que sentia era amor, ou apenas desejo. Ao terminar a demorada escovação, começa a trançar com todo cuidado. "Pra mim já chega!" pensou "Vou tirar ele da cabeça!".

Na sala Heero recebe um e-mail do doutor para uma nova missão, que por pura coincidência era pra ser realizada junto com Duo. Por um breve momento ele sorriu, mas logo se lembrou que teria que agüentar o "baka". Imprimiu a mensagem e subiu para o quarto do garoto, batendo na porta.

- O que você quer? ---abre a porta coma cara fechada.

- Temos uma missão amanhã.--- entrega o e-mail e volta para a sala.

- Era só o que me faltava!--- fecha a porta e vai pra cama ler a mensagem. "Justo quando eu resolvo tirar ele da cabeça me aparece essa merda de missão! Cadê o Q quando preciso dele?"

_**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**_

- Duo acorda!--- Heero batia na porta do garoto.--- Levanta logo, ou eu vou sozinho!

- Nhaaaa... ---o garoto abre a porta com cara de sono e um rabo de cavalo meio desarrumado, coçando os olhos.--- O que você quer?

- Er... ---o moreno fica sem palavras ao olhar a cara do outro. Estava tendo estranhos impulsos de agarrá-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça e continuou. ---Temos que ir.

Tudo bem... ---boceja.--- Já tô descendo...--- fecha a porta.

Heero fica um tempo parado olhando para a porta, desligado e depois desce, indo para a sala, pensando no que tinha se passado. "O que está acontecendo comigo?".

Duo toma um banho rápido, se veste pegando suas coisas e desce, terminando de trançar o cabelo.

Os dois se encontram na sala e vão até a garagem, onde Heero pega sua moto e entrega um capacete para o outro. Duo sobe e se dirigem para o local da missão em silêncio. Ao chegar entram escondidos no local, até a sala de controle e começam a mexer nos computadores, buscando o projeto dos novos Mobile Suits. Sem que percebam, um dos guardas que tinha sido atacado por Duo levanta e atira. Heero o vê, e ao notar que o tiro ia em Duo, o empurra e leva o tiro na coxa. Duo vê tudo e atira no cara, em seguida virando para o moreno:

- Você está bem?

- Tô... ---se levanta continuando a mexer no computador e gravando no cd o projeto.

- Mas Heero, sua perna tá sangrando muito.

- Não foi nada! ---tira o cd, pegando a arma e vai até a porta olhando. ---Vamos sair daqui logo.

Os dois saem e sobem na moto, mas no meio do caminho começa a chover. Duo percebendo que o ferimento de Heero ainda sangrava resolve dar uma sugestão.

- É melhor arranjarmos um lugar pra ficar e cuidar do seu ferimento.

- Uhum...

Heero começava a sentir o ferimento incomodar. Ele muda de direção e para na frente de uma casa abandonada. Os dois entram.

- Que lugar mais frio!

- Pelo menos tem uma lareira, vou ver se acendo.

- Devia ter trazido cobertor... Vou pegar as coisas pra ver sua perna.

Duo sai correndo pra buscar na moto a maleta de primeiros socorros, enquanto Heero acende a lareira e tira a bermuda, sentando no chão, olhando o ferimento. O garoto volta e dá de cara com o moreno de cueca, corando.

- Er... Como tá?

- Eu resolvo isso rapidinho. ---ele pega uma pinça e tira a bala.

- Ai Heero! Que sangue frio você tem!

- ...--- passando remédio.

- Deixa eu te ajudar.--- toma o remédio das mãos do outro e começa a passar.--- A propósito, obrigado, mas por que você fez aquilo?

- Não sei, ultimamente não me entendo mais...

- Como assim?--- termina de fazer um curativo. ---Tem um arranhão aqui. ---chega o rosto bem perto do moreno.

- T-tem?--- cora.

- Eu já volto.

Duo sai, deixando um Heero confuso. "Heero o que tá acontecendo com você? Duo é um homem, não posso estar me sentindo atraído por ele. Afinal, desde quando você tem sentimento por alguém?". Duo entra correndo todo molhado.

- Eu trouxe um saco de dormir, se eu abri-lo, nós dois cabemos nele. ---abre no chão, perto da lareira.

- Por que você não tira a roupa?

- O que?--- ele arregala os olhos.

- Quero dizer... Ela tá toda molhada e assim você vai se resfriar. Coloca pra secar aqui na lareira.--- ele tira a camiseta para manter as aparências.--- "É Heero, você tá ficando realmente louco!".

- Verdade.--- tira a roupa ficando só de cueca e deita no saco de dormir. ---É melhor você dormir aqui do lado, porque o chão tá sujo e seu ferimento pode inflamar.

- Você tem razão...--- deita junto.

- Boa Noite... ---dorme.

- Boa Noite...

_**----- Mais Tarde -----**_

Heero não tinha conseguido dormir, não parava de olhar pro americano dormindo, principalmente para o seu corpo. Duo tremia de frio e Heero o abraçou, juntando os dois corpos.

- Heero? O que você tá fazendo?--- acordou.

- Você tá tremendo de frio e eu tô te esquentando...

- Por que você tá fazendo essas coisas?

- É o que eu mais tenho me perguntado...

Duo estava estranhando tudo. "Será que tem alguma possibilidade do Heero gostar de mim?".

- Isso tá muito estranho...

- Eu sei... ---ainda abraçado.

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

- O que?

Duo se vira ficando de frente pro moreno, fecha os olhos e encosta seus lábios no dele. Heero se assusta e o empurra.

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Nada...--- vira pro outro lado triste.--- "Baka!".

- Duo...--- se senta.

- O que?--- prendendo o choro.

- Você gosta de mim né? Quero dizer, mais do que amigos...

- Não vem ao caso, não vai fazer a mínima diferença!

- Me responde!

- Eu...--- começa a chorar olhando pro moreno.--- Gosto sim!

Duo levanta chorando, pronto pra sair correndo, mas Heero segura seu braço, o fazendo sentar novamente.

- Não chore...--- segura no rosto dele, secando as lagrimas.

Heero segurou o rosto do americano, olhando aqueles olhos violeta e o beijou. Duo surpreendeu-se com a atitude do outro, mas se acalmou e fechou os olhos. Ficaram alguns segundos, apenas pressionando uma boca na outra. Logo Duo abriu a boca abraçando Heero e beijaram-se como se a muito esperassem por isso. Afastaram-se por falta de ar.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu acho que também gosto de você...

Duo se jogou em cima de Heero o beijando, de tão feliz que estava de ouvir aquilo, e o derrubou, ficando por cima dele. O beijo foi ficando mais envolvente, as respirações ofegantes, ambos exploravam o corpo um do outro com as mãos e estavam ficando cada vez mais excitados, com suas ereções se tocando. Gemiam entre o beijo.

Heero cortou o beijo, ficando por cima e atacou o pescoço do outro, beijando, lambendo, às vezes mordiscando a pele, enquanto o outro gemia baixinho. Ele desceu mais, indo até os mamilos e fazendo o mesmo, adorando ouvir os gemidos do outro, isso o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Abriu mais as pernas do garoto, ficando entre elas e desceu os beijos pela barriga dele, parando na cueca. Sentou-se e a tirou. Ficou parado olhando o outro, que ofegava.

- Por que parou?

- Tem certeza que quer continuar?

- Nada me faria parar agora...Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo esperei por isso...--- sentou, o puxando e beijando.

- Hmmm... Mas... Não tenho certeza se sei por onde começar...

- Você já começou, mas eu ajudo...

Duo vira, ficando por cima e repete tudo o que Heero tinha feito com ele, para que ele tivesse as mesmas sensações. Heero gemia e Duo estava amando. Ele tira a cueca e o olha.

- O que vai fazer?

- Uma coisa que você vai adorar!

Duo se abaixa segurando o membro de Heero e passa a língua na ponta. O moreno fica bastante surpreso e solta um gemido. Duo continuou passando a língua por toda a extensão, de cima até embaixo. Engoliu a pontinha, chupando bem demorado e logo engoliu tudo. Heero gemeu alto e o garoto sorriu, movimentando, até perceber que Heero não agüentaria mais. Parou e olhou pro moreno, que se sentou o olhando interrogativamente.

- Isso foi só pra te incentivar.

- Animar?--- o pegou jogando deitado, levantou as pernas dele e se preparou para penetrá-lo, forçando um pouco com medo de machucá-lo.--- Foi quase uma tortura.

Duo sorri mexendo os quadris e Heero força mais entrando até o final. Duo geme alto, fazendo cara de dor.

- Te machuquei?

- Não se preocupe... Continua...

- Tem certeza?--- estava preocupado.

- Anda...--- meche os quadris.

Heero começa a se mover devagar e depois de algum tempo, o prazer começa a superar a dor que Duo estava sentindo, ele passa a mover os quadris junto e a arranhar as costas do moreno, enquanto este aumenta o ritmo indo mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos, cada vez mais altos de Duo. Heero beija o pescoço do garoto e volta a beijá-lo. Logo, com um longo gemido, Heero goza, seguido por Duo e desaba sobre o corpo do outro. Ficam abraçados ofegando.

- Heero...

- Hum?

- Onde aprendeu isso?

- Eu sou o soldado perfeito!--- rola pro lado o puxando e deitando a cabeça dele no seu peito.

- E por que disse que não sabia?

- Pra ver o que você iria fazer.

- SAFADO!

- Sabe... Acho que eu te amo...--- sorri.

- Nhaaaaaaaaa... ---com os olhinhos brilhando em sd. ---Eu também te amo Hee-chan!--- dá um beijo. ---Mas agora... Vamos dormir... Boa Noite.--- abraça forte.

- Boa noite!

_**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**_

Heero acorda cedo e olha pra Duo adormecido. "Ainda não acredito que fiz isso...", ele levanta, se veste e vai arrumar as coisas.

Algum tempo depois Duo acorda e não vê Heero. Levanta, se veste e sai da cabana. O encontra sentado na moto de costas e comendo uma fruta. Chega de fininho e lhe dá um beijo na nuca.

- Ah! Duo não faz isso!

- Ué... E por que?

- Porque não...--- sem graça.

- AHÁ!

- O que?

- Descobri o ponto franco do soldado perfeito!--- enche de beijos.

- Eiii...--- entrega uma fruta a ele. ---Come e vamos embora.

- Tá!

Duo volta pra casa pra buscar as coisas, comendo, enquanto Heero continua sentado na moto pensando em tudo o tinha acontecido. O garoto volta, eles sobem na moto e seguem pra casa. Duo nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mal esperava a hora de contar tudo a Quatre.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora:**

**HI-HO/ Essa fic já foi escrita desde o ano passado e tem uns 4 capítulos. Conforme eu vou passando pro pc eu vou postando. Espero que gostem.**

**Mandem reviews! XD**

**Bloody Kissus**

**K-CHAN**


	2. Dúvidas

_**Capítulo 2: Dúvidas**_

Depois daquela noite, Duo mau via a hora de chegar em casa para contar tudo a Quatre. Heero parou a moto na garagem da mansão e Duo desceu da moto, lhe dando um beijo, e correu para dentro de casa. Heero entrou e, pra variar, pegou seu laptop, indo escrever o relatório da missão.

- Q! Q! --- ele corria pela casa. --- Você está aí?

- Hey! --- Quatre saiu do quarto que dividia com Trowa. --- Eu estou aqui. O que houve?

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

- Ai meu Alah... o que foi dessa vez?

Duo empurra Quatre pra dentro do quarto, fecha a porta e começa a contar todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido.

- O QUE?

- Shhh... não grita.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Nem eu to acreditando direito.

- Mas isso é ótimo! Agora vocês também estão namorando! --- o loiro abre um grande sorriso.

- Estamos é?

- Ué? Não estão?

- Não sei...

- Como não sabe? Vocês se gostam não?

- Claro! Ou pelo menos eu gosto...?

- Mas Duo! Você não me disse que o Heero disse que te amava?

- Mais ou menos...

- Como assim mais ou menos?

- Ele disse que _achava_ que me amava... --- abaixou a cabeça.

- Olha Duo... --- o loiro fez com que ele o olhasse. --- O Heero foi treinado para ser o soldado perfeito, isso quer dizer, sem emoções ou sentimentos. É natural que ele não saiba se te ama ou não.

- É... mas eu achava também que ele nem sabia o que era transar, mas vi que sabe até demais! --- babando com estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Er... --- com uma gota enorme. --- Tirando essa parte você entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

- Entendi, mas o que eu faço então?

- Por que não... ahn... conversa com ele?

- Q, você sabe que conversar não é o forte dele.

- Hehehe... eu sei, mas não custa nada tentar.

- Tudo bem. Brigado! --- abraça o loiro.

- De nada, afinal amigos são pra essas coisas.

- Agora me responde... Por que demoraram tanto numa missão tão besta como aquela?

- Ah... er... --- o loiro fica extremamente vermelho.

- Hahahahaha! Já entendi! --- aperta as bochechas do outro. --- Vou falar então com o Hee-chan.

Duo sai do quarto e começa a procurar Heero pela casa, o encontra sentado no sofá, digitando no laptop. Ele se aproxima e senta ao lado dele.

- Hee-chan...

- Hum? --- responde sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Podemos conversar?

- Agora não...

- E por que?

- Quando eu terminar...

- Tudo bem, vou tomar um banho então.

Duo sobe para o seu quarto e toma um banho bem demorado. Lava os cabelos, fica todo perfumado. Vestiu seu roupão, secou os cabelos e enrolou na toalha e saiu com a escova na mão, mas dessa vez iria pedir a Heero. Vai até a sala, mas não o encontra lá. Sobe de novo, indo para o quarto dele e bate na porta.

- Hee-chan! Você tá aí?

- Entra!

Ele entra e vê que Heero estava no banho, se senta na cama dele e começa a pentear os próprios cabelos, enquanto o espera. Algum tempo depois, ele sai do banheiro, secando os cabelos.

- Diga.

- Escova meu cabelo?

- Era isso que você tinha pra falar comigo?

- Não, mas escova pra mim. Por favoooor! --- faz bico.

Heero o olha e só agora tinha percebido os cabelos soltos do outro. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito e percebeu que ele ficava lindo daquele jeito. Acenou com a cabeça e se sentou atrás de Duo, começando a penteá-lo.

- Bem... --- ele começa. --- Você já se apaixonou por alguém antes?

- Não...

- Então você não saberia dizer se o que você sente por uma pessoa é amor certo?

- Uhum...

- Você não saberia diferenciar amor de desejo né?

- Não sei... --- ele termina, devolvendo a escova a Duo. --- Por que você tá me perguntando essas coisas Duo?

- Por nada... --- ele levanta um pouco triste. --- Brigado pô pentear meu cabelo. --- sai.

- Hã? --- sem entender. --- Ei Duo! Espera!

- Que foi? --- para no corredor de costas.

- O que houve? --- ele chega perto e o vira.

- Nada...

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? --- o olhando. --- Por que está triste?

- Desde quando você percebe quando eu estou triste?

- Desde agora.

Heero o imprensa na parede beijando, segurando seus braços ao lado da cabeça. Ficam alí se beijando, o beijo já se intensificando, quando Quatre e Trowa aparecem, este ultimo ficando chocado com o que viu.

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui no corredor da minha casa? --- rindo.

- Er... Desculpe Quatre... --- Heero se afasta envergonhado de Duo.

- Ah Q! Deixa de frescura! --- volta a beijar Heero.

- Vocês poderiam, pelo menos, arranjar um quarto. --- comenta Trowa, olhando de lado.

- Deixa eles Trowa. --- Quatre o puxa, entrando pro quarto.

Heero estica o braço e encontra a porta do seu quarto. Encosta Duo nela e abre, o empurrando pra dentro e fechando com o pé. Dirigem-se para a cama, só parando de se beijar para tirar as camisas. Ao chegarem nela, Heero puxa uma perna de Duo, deixando ao lado do seu corpo, assim o derrubando. Sobe por cima dele e começa a beijar o pescoço, desce para os ombros e para os mamilos. Parou alí brincando, pois já tinha percebido que Duo era bem sensível nessa região, enquanto ouvia os longos gemidos dele. Desceu até o umbigo, onde mordeu em volta e enfiou a língua.

- Hmmm... Haahahahahahaha!

- O que foi? --- o moreno parou o olhando meio assustado.

- Aí já é sacanagem! Eu sinto cócegas!

- Hmmm...

Ele enfia a língua de novo, brincando com o seu amante, enquanto o outro se contorcia rindo. Quando se cansa, desce mais um pouco, segurando o membro de Duo.

- Hee-chan... O que você vai fazer?

Heero dá um olhar malicioso e abaixa a cabeça, passando a língua na ponta, desce depois até embaixo, circulando com a língua. Engole a ponta, assim como Duo havia feito e o ouve gemer. Engole tudo repetidas vezes, algumas delas passando só a língua. Quando sente que ele não agüentaria mais, o moreno para subindo e o beijando, enquanto o masturbava devagar. Dá um chupão no pescoço do amante e este goza.

- Marquei. --- olha o pescoço.

- Hum... --- ofegando. --- Mesmo?

- Uhum, bem aqui. --- passa a língua no local.

- Hummm... marca mais então... --- sorri.

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro que pode...

- Então vou deixar umas aqui... --- dá alguns chupões no pescoço. --- Outro aqui... --- dá um no peito. --- Alguns aqui... --- dá uns na barriga. --- E um aqui. --- dá um na parte interna da coxa. --- Agora vira.

- Tá! --- Duo vira, adorando tudo aquilo, ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Vou dar um bem aqui. --- ele afasta os longos cabelos e dá uma mordidinha na nuca do garoto e em seguida um chupão, o abraçando.

- Hmmm... --- gemendo baixinho.

- Agora... --- ele passava as mãos do lado do corpo de Duo, fazendo este se arrepiar todo, enquanto beijava os ombros. --- Deixa-me ver onde mais... --- desceu as mãos, apertando a bunda do garoto. --- Aqui!

- Aí Hee-chan? --- ele olha por cima do ombro.

- Uhum! --- ele empurra Duo, o fazendo ficar de quatro. --- Agora vejamos... Aqui!

Ele se abaixa passando a língua, em seguida mordendo, deixando uma marquinha fraca. Depois se afasta, posicionando-se atrás de Duo e começando a penetrá-lo devagar. Quando estava na metade, empurra entrando com força e ouvindo Duo gemer alto. Meche os quadris, até que ele se acostume e começa se mover devagar. Heero aumenta a velocidade e Duo começa a mover seu corpo junto, segurando com força nos lençóis, enquanto gemia alto. Logo os dois não se agüentavam mais e gozam, desabando na cama ofegantes.

- Hee-chan...

- Hum... --- estava deitado nas costas de Duo.

- Eu te amo...

- ... --- ele rola para o lado, o puxando e o abraçando.

- Você me ama Hee-chan?

Heero olhou para a carinha do seu amante pedindo resposta. Na verdade não sabia o que responder, ainda não tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos, se o amava, ou apenas o desejava. É claro que gostava muito dele, mas...

- Uhum!

- Que bom! --- ele sorriu, mas não se convenceu. --- Boa Noite Hee-chan.

- Boa noite Duo... --- ele afasta a franja que estava grudada na testa do garoto e lhe dá um beijo na testa, dormindo em seguida.

_**----- No Dia Seguinte -----**_

Duo acorda e sente Heero o abraçando por trás, ele se vira, sem acordá-lo e passa e fica o olhando dormir. "Quando ele está dormindo fica com este rostinho lindo. Ninguém diria que ele é o soldado perfeito...". Passa as mãos pelo cabelo dele e o enche de beijos.

- Bom dia Hee-chan!

- Hmmm... --- boceja e abre os olhos sorrindo. --- Bom dia!

- Nossa!

- O que foi?

- Você sorriu de novo pra mim! --- com corações nos olhos.

- Ah tá...

- Seu sorriso é tão lindo! --- segura no rosto dele. --- Devia sorrir mais.

- Não tô acostumado a sorrir...

- Mas você devia, fica tão lindo assim.

Duo o beija Heero, e este o puxa pra cima o abraçando, se entregando a um longo beijo. Nesse momento Wufei entra no quarto e ao ver aquela cena fica chocado. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos pelo beijo, que nem perceberam a presença do outro.

- Com licença! --- o chinês estava inconformado.

- Wufei? --- os dois se sentam.

- Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou vendo!

- O que que tem? --- Duo se irritou.

- É mesmo, o que que tem?

- Heero... você era minha ultima esperança!

- Ah Wufei, vai procurar o que fazer! --- Duo estava irritado.

- Vocês poderiam ter trancado a porta, eu seria poupado de ver isso!

- Se não quer ver vai embora! --- Duo levanta e coloca Wufei pra for, depois volta pra cama. --- Pessoa inconveniente...

- Duo! Você não deveria ter feito isso!

- E por que não? --- o abraça.

- Por que ele queria me falar algo e pode ser importante.

- Não queria, porque se tivesse algo para falar ele teria voltado.

- É mesmo...

- Então pronto! --- o beija.

- Hmmm... Duo... --- para o beijo.

- Que foi agora?

- É melhor eu ir ver o que é. Pode ser importante. --- Heero se veste e sai. --- Já volto.

- Ah droga!

Duo faz bico e continua deitado, esperando Heero voltar. Algum tempo depois ele volta e senta na cama, vestindo as meias.

- E então?

- Eu vou ter que sair.

- Ahn? Sair? Como assim? --- senta.

- A Relena quer falar comigo... --- levanta, vestindo a camisa. --- Disse que mandou uma mensagem, mas eu não vi. --- ele vai até uma mesa que tinha no seu quarto e liga o laptop olhando. --- Ah! Tá aqui sim, ela me mandou ontem à noite.

- O que? --- o abraça por trás. --- Vai me trocar por aquela pentelha? --- dá uma lambida na orelha.

- Hmmm... Não, mas não posso ignorá-la. Você sabe que ela é a...

- Futura blábláblá... Eu sei muito dessa história. Mas eu também sei que ela adoraria ser a futura Sr ª Yui. --- fecha a cara.

- Relaxa Duo.

- Ela vai querer te agarrar, isso sim.

- Duo! --- o segura pelos ombros. --- Ela não vai fazer nada! Eu só vou ver o que ela que e pronto!

- Humph! Tá... --- cara fechada.

- Não faz essa cara...

- Então eu quero um beijo!

- Tudo bem. --- o beija. --- Agora eu tenho que ir. --- sai.

- Espera! --- se veste.

- Hum?

- Não vai tomar café? --- agarra no braço dele.

- Acho que não, nem deve ter nada pronto lá embaixo.

- Ah, eu faço alguma coisa pra você.

- Faz?

- Uhum, vem!

Duo arrasta Heero até a cozinha. O moreno rezava para que já tivesse tudo pronto, pois sabia que Duo na cozinha era um desastre. O garoto o colocou sentado e foi até a geladeira, tirando uma jarra de suco.

- Já tinha esse suco aqui. --- serve.

- Obrigado. --- bebe. --- Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Espera...

- O que foi agora? --- já sem paciência.

- promete que não deixa ela te agarrar? --- agarra. --- Encostar um dedinho sequer?

- Tá Duo! Eu prometo! Agora me deixa ir! --- dá um beijo e sai. --- Tchau!

- Xau...

Duo sai correndo até o quarto de Quatre, batendo na porta dele. Ele abre e Duo vê Trowa dormindo.

- Tô atrapalhando?

- Tá não.

- Então vem cá. --- arrasta Quatre pro seu quarto.

- Dormiu no do Heero é? --- Quatre comenta olhando o quarto. --- Tá tudo tão arrumado...

- Você tá insinuando que eu faço bagunça?

- Claro que não, mas diga o que você quer tanto falar.

- Ah... Eu tô achando que o Hee-chan não me ama...

- Como não? Eu vi aquela pegação de ontem.

- Eu sei, mas eu fiquei na duvida. Tô achando que o que ele sente por mim é desejo... --- olhar triste.

- Ele te trata bem? É carinhoso?

- Uhum...

- Tá duvidando do que então?

- Às vezes eu acho que ele gosta é da Relena.

- Relena? Duo, agora você viajou!

- Ah... foi só ela chamar que ele saiu correndo pra saber o que ela queria.

- Você sabe quem é ela!

- Eu sei. Foi a mesma coisa que ele disse quando eu perguntei se ele iria me trocar por ela.

- E ele disse que trocava?

- Claro que ele disse que não trocava!

- Ah tá! Que susto. Mas então eu não entendo o seu problema.

- Ah, eu não sei o que fazer... Eu queria tanto que ele dissesse que me ama.

- Dá um tempo pra ele e abre o jogo.

- Um tempo?

- É, tipo um ou dois meses. Você fica todo o dia dizendo que ama ele, dá carinho e quem sabe no final da semana, você dá idéia dormirem juntos no mesmo quarto. Sabe, a melhor coisa pro Heero é você encher ele de carinho, porque foi uma coisa que ele nunca recebeu. Com o tempo tudo se ajeita.

- Tudo bem... vou tentar isso. --- abraça. --- Brigado.

- Disponha! Agora imagina uma coisa! --- diz Quatre sem perceber que Trowa apareceu na porta e estava olhando os dois.

- O que?

- Imagina a cara da Relena se soubesse que você e o Heero estão se pegando. Hahahahahahahaha!

- Hahahahahaha! É mesmo! Como eu queria dar um beijão na frente dela!

- Do que está rindo anjo? --- Trowa abraça Quatre por trás.

- Nha? Trowa?

- A gente tava zoando a Relena! --- Duo ainda morria de rir.

- Não quer voltar lá pra dentro comigo? --- Trowa falou no ouvido de Quatre, lhe mordendo a orelha.

- Er... hmmm... Trowa, não faz isso aqui! --- o loiro estava extremamente vermelho.

- Vamos voltar pra lá... --- o apertando.

- Tá... --- vira pra Duo. --- Eu... er... vou indo...

- Hahahaha! Tudo bem, e se divirtam heim!

Os dois saem e Duo fica pensando em um modo de libertar os sentimentos no soldado perfeito, mas como faria isso?

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da autora:**_

_**HI-HO!**_

_**Esse capítulo até que não demorou pra sair. Digitei o mais rápido que pude!**_

_**O próximo vai especial para o Trowa e o Quatre. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Cara! Eu to parecendo o Heero, pra onde eu vou eu levo o laptop, não saio mais da frente dele escrevendo fics XD**_

_**Deixem reviews!**_

**_Bloody Kissus K-CHAN_**


	3. Trowa e Quatre

_**Capítulo 3 – Trowa e Quatre**_

Trowa agarra Quatre quando entram no quarto, mordendo o pescoço, ombro e o beijando.

- Hmmm... Trowa... Que fogo é esse? --- andando de costas rezando para que não cair, porque se caísse não iria mais levantar.

- Você não apagou todo. --- aperta a bunda do loiro.

- Não?

- Apagou, mas vendo aqueles dois ali no corredor acendeu de novo. --- o imprensa na parede e Quatre o aperta. --- Cama... Agora...

Quatre sorri tirando a própria roupa e se jogando na cama. Trowa anda até a mesinha de cabeceira, abrindo a gaveta e tirando uma coleira de couro. Prende no pescoço do loiro, que o olha deixando, e segura na corrente, sentando em cima dele e o beijando.

- Tira... --- Trowa aponta pra própria calça e Quatre começa a tira-la. Ele dá um puxão forte na corrente. --- Não esqueça dos detalhes... --- dá um beijo.

Quatre continua abrindo a calça e vira Trowa ficando por cima. Desce os beijos pelo peito e o obriga a deitar tirando a calça e passando a língua pelo membro dele.

- Não! --- ele puxa a coleira dando um tranco.

- Não? --- o loiro se senta nas pernas do moreno.

- Não! --- Trowa se vira pegando umas algemas na gaveta e volta a olhar Quatre com um sorriso malicioso. --- Braços. --- Quatre estica os braços sorrindo. --- Muito obediente... --- sorri o prendendo. --- De quatro agora.

O loiro fica de quatro , com os braços presos não conseguia se mexer direito. Trowa levanta se posicionando atrás dele, segurando a coleira, beija toda as costas, descendo pela coluna, lambendo e mordiscando, ouvindo o outro gemer baixinho. Desce até a bunda, passando a mão e apertando, dando mordidas deixando marcas.

- Vai me deixar todo marcado... hmmm...

- Algum problema? --- morde.

- Ahnn... Nenhum...

Trowa levanta , segurando Quatre pela cintura, entrando todo de uma vez e sem nem dar-lhe tempo para se acostumar, ele começa a se mover rápido, puxando a coleira e o corpo dele para trás, enquanto mordiscava seus ombros. Quatre gemia alto, movimentando seu corpo, fazendo os corpos se baterem. O moreno sai de dentro dele, tirando a coleira, e o deita de frente.

- O que foi... --- o olha.

- Quero ver... O rostinho do meu anjo...

Trowa o beija, segurando os braços algemados dele atrás da cabeça e entra novamente, voltando a se mover rápido. Beijou o pescoço de Quatre, enquanto este gemia cada vez mais alto, o apertando com as pernas. Algum tempo depois ambos gozam e Trowa deita exausto no peito do outro, o soltando um tempo depois.

- Anjo...

- Hum?

- O que está acontecendo? --- o moreno rola para o lado.

- Acontecendo? --- ele para pensando um pouco e vira o abraçando. --- Você ta falando do Heero e do Duo?

- Uhum...

- Bem, eles estão de caso!

- Isso eu já percebi! Quero saber o que você e o Duo conversam tanto.

- É uma longa história... --- conta tudo.

- Hum...

- Eu te conto tudo isso e você só me diz hum?

- Bem, acho que tudo o que você tinha que ter feito pra ajudá-los já fez. Agora é deirxar eles se entenderem.

- Também acho! Agora é com eles. Se tiver que ser será.

- Agora... o que você quer? --- olha malicioso.

- Deixa eu pensar... --- olha malicioso também e Trowa o agarra.

Duo estava na sala vendo tv, esperando ansiosamente Heero chegar e logo ele escutou o barulho da porta. Continuou sentado esperando ele passar por ali. Esperou, esperou e nada. Foi procura-lo e o encontrou na cozinha comento uma salada.

- Hee-chan aí está você! Te ouvi chegar, mas não te vi.

- Estou com fome.

- O que ela queria? --- senta ao lado.

- Humph! --- fecha a cara. --- Aquela garota só me faz perder tempo!

- Eu sabia! --- levanta. --- Ela te agarrou!

- Essa era a intenção dela. Ficou me enrolando, mas eu não deixei e vim embora.

- Ah sim, mas por que demorou tanto?

- Quando eu tava voltando a Sarah me pediu pra fazer uns ajustes no sistema de segurança e testar uma tropa.

- Nossa! Você deve estar cansado então.

- Nem, só com fome mesmo. --- continua comendo.

- O almoço já foi servido, mas só pra mim e pro Wufei.

- E o Trowa e o Quatre?

- Estão no quarto há horas. --- ele ri. --- A comida ta ali no fogão, se você quiser eu esquento.

- Bem, deixe-me ver o que tem. --- levanta olhando e enche o prato de legumes cozidos. --- Só vou querer isso aqui mesmo. Ainda ta quente. Aceita?

- Não, obrigado! --- faz uma careta e vai ao armário trazendo um monte de doces.

- É muito mais saudável do que tudo isso que você come aí.

- Mas o que eu como é mais gostoso! --- mostra a língua.

- Só vejo uma coisa gostosa e saudável aí nesse meio.

- É? --- de boca cheia. --- O que?

- Você! --- sorri fazendo o outro quase babar.

- Hee-chan! --- larga tudo sentando no colo dele dando um beijão. --- Você além de falar isso me deu um sorriso! --- mais beijos. --- Já disse hoje que te amo?

- Não. --- o segura na cintura.

- Então eu te amo muito! Muito! Muito! E muito! --- dá um beijão.

Heero empurra os pratos pro outro lado, colocando Duo sentado nela e levanta ficando entre as pernas dele, ainda o beijando. Trowa e Quatre entram na cozinha e dão de cara com os dois se agarrando.

- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza. --- sussurra para Quatre.

- O que?

- Desejo é o que não falta aí.

- Isso é verdade... --- vê Duo apertar a bunda do moreno. --- Nem mãos bobas!

- Uhum! --- olha Heero apertando Duo inteirinho.

- To ficando até envergonhado!

Você faz coisa pior! --- olha com um sorriso. --- Mas eu resolvo! --- para de sussurrar. --- Que indecência é essa aqui na cozinha?

- Er... --- Heero slta Duo envergonhado.

- Ops! Eu esqueci de vocês! --- Duo ri.

- Tudo bem, mas a cozinha não é o melhor lugar pra vocês fazerem essas coisas. --- Quatre ri de Heero sentado comendo envergonhado.

- Haihai! --- puxa Heero pra fora da cozinha.

- Hahahaha! Esses dois...

- Já vi que os dias serão divertidos! --- Trowa sorri.

Duo levou Heero para a sala.

- Já é a segunda vez que pegam a gente!

- Temos que tomar mais cuidado! --- Heero comenta.

- Tive uma idéia! --- puxa Heero pro quarto e depois pro banheiro.

- O que é?

- Vamos tomar uma banho juntos!

- Tudo bem, mas eu lavo o seu cabelo.

Duo tira a roupa enquanto Heero fazia o mesmo. Solta os cabelos e puxa o moreno pra debaixo do chuveiro. Heero começa a lavar os cabelos do outro.

- Me promete que nunca vai corta-los?

- Uhum.

- Adoro seus cabelos.

- Só ele?

- Não. --- abraça. --- Você todinho!

- Verdade? --- sorri virando.

- Hai!

- Que tal um banho demorado? --- o beija.

- Duo você só pensa nisso?

- Ninguém mandou você ser tão gostoso e tão bom nisso! --- ele ri vendo Heero envergonhado e o beija.

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho pra sair, porque eu tenho vestibular semana que vem.**

**Eu agradeço os comentários e espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Se eu me lembro bem, esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic. **

**Nesse capítulo eu quis colocar mais Trowa e Quatre, mas no próximo voltaremos com Heero e Duo.**

**Reviews!**

**Bloody Kissus**

**K-chan**


	4. Certas coisas nunca mudam

_**Capítulo 4 – Certas coisas nunca mudam**_

Duas semanas se passaram, Duo estava em casa escrevendo um relatório sobre sua ultima missão (por incrível que pareça) e Heero estava em uma missão há três dias. Ele fez tudo em dez minutos e correu para a cozinha, para esperar Heero chegar. "É hoje que eu vou chamá-lo para dividir o quarto comigo!" Ele pensava enquanto se entupia de comida. Escutou o barulho da porta e saiu correndo pulando no pescoço dele.

- Hee-chan! Saudades! --- Heero também o abraçou quieto. --- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Banho...

Heero largou Duo e subiu para o seu quarto. O garoto achou melhor deixá-lo descansar, afinal ele deveria estar exausto.

Algumas horas depois, Heero desceu as escadas e foi para o escritório escrever seu relatório. Duo assim que o viu, correu atrás dele.

- Quer comer alguma coisa Hee-chan?

- Não. --- sentou na escrivaninha, ligando o laptop.

- Quer uma massagem? --- apertou os ombros dele.

- Agora não. Tenho que fazer isso aqui logo.

- Tudo bem então...

Duo saiu desanimado do escritório e foi para a sala ver tv. Durante essas semanas ele aprendeu que tentar impedir Heero de fazer o seu relatório significava o mesmo que desistir de todos os seus planos, pelo menos por uns dois dias.

Quatre descia as escadas e viu um Duo desanimado no sofá. Logo pensou que se o Duo estava desanimado significava que Heero era o motivo.

- O que foi? --- o loiro aproximou-se do sofá.

- Hum? Ah... Oi Q... --- Duo acordou dos seus pensamentos.

- O que houve? --- sentou-se no sofá. --- É porque o Heero ainda não voltou?

- Não, ele já chegou...

- Então por que essa cara?

- Ele ta tão frio comigo...

- Como assim?

- Quando ele chegou, eu fui correndo e o abracei, ele me abraçou sem falar nada e correu pro quarto. Ficou um tempão lá e quando saiu foi logo pro escritório. Quando eu fui falar com ele, ele praticamente me expulsou de lá.

- Ah Duo! Dá um tempo pra ele descansar! Foi uma missão de três dias! Ele deve estar exausto!

- Ta certo, mas não precisava me tratar assim! --- o garoto fez um bico.

- Você sabe como ele é. É só esperar ele acabar o santo relatório que tudo vai ficar bem.

- Eu sei...

- Então pronto! --- levanta. --- Agora eu vou fazer meu bolo! --- vai pra cozinha.

- Ei Q!

- Hum? --- colocou a cabeça na porta da cozinha.

- Obrigado de novo!

Duo sorriu para ele e ele mandou outro sorriso, sumindo na cozinha.

Depois de algumas horas, Duo trocava os canais da tv impaciente e Heero não terminava nunca o maldito relatório. Levantou e foi se esgueirando pelo corredor até a porta do escritório, abriu a porta e o viu com a cabeça deitada na mesa, dormindo e o relatório pronto. Duo se aproximou dele.

- Hee-chan... --- dá um beijinho nele.

- Hum? --- ele abre os olhos sonolento.

- Vem pra cama. --- passa a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Eu só estava cochilando um pouco... --- bocejou.

- Vem cá! --- Duo o puxou e o levou para o quarto. --- Pode deitar aqui na minha cama. Você ta cansado né?

- Bastante... --- deita. --- Não vou incomodar?

- Você sabe que não. --- deita ao lado abraçando.

- Só você mesmo... --- sorri abraçando quase dormindo.

- Hee-chan?

- Hum? --- com os olhos fechados.

- Você aceitaria dividir o quarto comigo?

- Pode ser... --- dorme.

- Hee-chan?

Duo o vê dormindo. "Droga! Será que ele falou consciente? Agora vou ficar na dúvida até ele acordar". Ele ficou o olhando um tempo, depois acabou dormindo.

Já era tarde quando Heero acordou, olhou no relógio que marcava 18:30. Virou para o lado e viu Duo dormindo agarrado nele.

- Duo... --- mexeu nos cabelos dele.

- Hum? --- abriu os olhos. --- O que foi?

- É melhor levantar, já são 18:30.

- Tudo isso? Eu só ia dormir um pouquinho... --- virou pro outro lado fechando os olhos.

- Você ficou o tempo todo aqui?

- Uhum, te fazendo companhia. --- sorriu.

- Não precisava... --- Heero estava meio envergonhado.

- Sem contar que adoro te ver dormindo.

- É? Por que?

- Porque seu rosto fica tão lindo! Fica infantil sabe? Dá vontade de te agarrar! --- pula em cima e Heero o segura sem jeito. --- Agora vamos começar as mudanças!

- Mudanças?

- É, lembra que eu te perguntei se você queria dividir o quarto comigo?

- Vagamente... Acho que já tinha dormido.

- Ah sim... --- seu rosto ficou triste. --- Se você não quiser eu entendo...

- Quem disse que eu não quero?

-Você quer? --- estrelinhas nos olhos.

- Por que eu não iria querer? Nós já dormimos juntos mesmo todos os dias. Isso simplificaria nosso troca-troca de quartos.

- Ah, não sei... Você tava me tratando estranho desde que chegou...

- Tratando estranho como?

- Você foi frio comigo... --- olhar triste.

- Ah... Desculpe... --- o abraça. --- É que nessas missões eu tenho que voltar a ser o soldado perfeito e quando eu volto, ainda estou sobre o efeito.

- Tudo bem! --- sorri. --- Agora vamos fazer as mudanças! --- levanta num pulo pronto pra correr do quarto.

- Duo!

- O que? --- se vira.

- Podemos comer primeiro? --- levanta indo pra cozinha.

- Ah claro! --- vai atrás. --- Eu tenho uma curiosidade.

- Qual?

- Como você demora tanto nesses relatórios? Eu faço em, no máximo, dez minutos!

- O meu não sai cheio de besteiras. --- Heero lança um olhar desaprovador a Duo e recebe uma língua de volta. --- E por falar nisso, eu tenho que fazer um.

- Mas você já não fez? --- o garoto lançou um olhar desesperado pro moreno.

- Foram duas missões, então são dois relatórios.

- Duas? Mas não era só uma?

- Não, foi uma mais complicada que demorou dois dias e outra que eu fiz em um só. Eu já fiz o maior, agora só falta o outro. --- se servindo de comida. --- Vamos passar essa mudança pra amanhã.

- Nhaaaaaaa! --- faz bico. --- Você e esses relatórios! --- se servindo também.

- Sinto muito, mas você sabe que tenho que fazê-los. Quando acabar aqui, eu começo. --- comendo.

Já eram 22:00 horas e Heero ainda estava no escritório. Duo estava impaciente e resolveu ir ver se ele não tinha dormido de novo. Entrou no escritório e o viu digitando no laptop.

- Ainda não terminou Hee-chan? --- o abraça por trás.

- Não... --- sem tirar os olhos do laptop.

- Nhaaaa... Você demora muito!

Duo passa a língua na orelha dele e Heero suspira o puxando para o colo, deixando o garoto assustado, pois não esperava esta reação.

- Olha Duo... Se você quer que eu acabe logo, pode me deixar escrever?

- Não! --- fecha o laptop.

- Duo! Se eu não tivesse salvado tudo eu ia te matar!

- Mas você salvou, então...

Duo sentou direito, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno e o beijou. Heero correspondeu o beijo e o puxou para mais perto.

- Você sabe me provocar...

- E pelo que vejo... --- Duo meche os quadris, sentindo a excitação de Heero. --- Sou muito bom nisso. --- sorri malicioso.

Heero o pega no colo, levantando, e o coloca sentado na ponta da mesa, o beijando.

- Não temos espaço aqui.

- Eu resolvo! --- Duo joga tudo que estava na mesa no chão e coloca o laptop na cadeira. --- Prontinho!

Heero o empurra, deitando-o na mesa e subindo em cima. Duo tira a camisa dele o beijando. Neste momento, Wufei entra no escritório e vê os dois se agarrando. Ele tenta chamar a atenção dos dois, mas eles nem ligam para ele.

- O que se passa aqui? --- Wufei fez uma careta.

Heero, que estava beijando o pescoço de Duo, ao ouvir a voz dele, parou e levantou envergonhado, indo buscar a sua camisa.

- Tinha que ser você! --- Duo se sentou com um olhar irritado.

- É incrível como vocês dois não tem um pouquinho de decência! --- vira as costas saindo irritado.

- VOCÊ TÁ É COM INVEJA! --- Duo grita rindo. --- Agora volta pra cá Hee-chan! --- puxa ele de volta.

- Duo! --- se afasta.

- O que foi?

- Você devia ter trancado a porta! --- colocou a camisa.

- Agora a culpa é minha? --- levantou irritado.

- Claro! Sem contar que eu ainda nem terminei meus relatórios1

- Ah é? Então fique com esses seus malditos relatórios! --- empurrou Heero e saiu batendo a porta.

Heero o olha sem ação e depois começa a arrumar a bagunça. Depois sai procurando por Duo e o encontra jogado no sofá com cara de choro, sentou-se ao lado dele e ele continuou olhando fixo para frente.

- Duo... Desculpe... Não foi certo eu te culpar... --- ele tentava de desculpar, mas Duo continuava sem olhá-lo. --- É que eu não gosto que outras pessoas fiquem vendo a nossa... intimidade sabe?

-...

- Ah Duo! Olha pra mim! To tentando me desculpar!

- Tudo bem, eu perdôo! --- sorri.

- Só você mesmo! --- sorri de volta.

- Mas antes de pedir meu beijo, quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

- O que?

- Para de se preocupar se alguém vai ver a gente ou não.

- Ok, vou tentar.

- Agora o meu beijo!

Heero o beija e Duo corresponde o abraçando e deitando com ele no sofá. A campainha toca e o moreno ameaça a se levantar, mas o garoto o impede.

- Cadê todo mundo? --- Quatre desceu as escadas e viu os dois se agarrando no sofá. --- Tudo bem, eu abro. --- sorriu e foi até a porta. --- Senhorita Relena?

- Boa noite Quatre! O Heero está?

- Bem, ele ta sim, mas acho que está meio ocupado...

- Tenho certeza que ele vai me receber. --- vai entrando.

- Senhorita Relena, espere!

Ela entrou pela casa e parou na porta da sala vendo a cena: Heero e Duo se agarrando no sofá. Ela fica chocada, principalmente quando escuta Heero dizer que o ama.

- O QUE?

- Relena? --- Duo empurra Heero sentando.

- O que significa isso?

- Isso o que? --- Duo a olha com desdém.

- Vocês dois dizendo que se amam.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? --- ela começou a alterar a voz.

- Não é não, por que seria?

- Porque é impossível que o Heero esteja apaixonado por você.

- E por que? --- Duo se levanta irritado, empurrando um Heero calado. --- Por acaso acha que ele ama você?

- Claro! Eu sou muito melhor que você! Pra começar eu sou mulher, sem contar que tenho dinheiro e um nome. Você nem se compara a mim. O que ele iria querer com você?

- Escuta aqui sua oferecida esnobe... --- Duo avançou pra cima dela. --- Você acha que pode comprar as pessoas? Você pensa...

- CHEGA! --- Heero perdeu a paciência, se metendo no meio dos dois.

- Fala pra ele que você prefere a mim. Diz a ele que isso é só uma aventura.

- Se você quer saber... --- Heero entrega Duo para Quatre segurar e se vira pra ela. --- Eu amo o Duo sim. E pra esclarecer de uma vez, eu nunca senti um mínimo de interesse por você. Nunca que eu iria gostar de uma garota pentelha, riquinha e fútil, que acha que pode tudo com o dinheiro. --- Duo abriu um longo sorriso e ela ficou sem saber o que dizer. --- Agora que já sabe o que eu realmente penso, já pode ir embora. Tenho certeza que não tem nada o que fazer aqui.

Quatre estava bobo com o que Heero havia dito, achou que ele exagerou. Soltou Duo que puxou ela pelo braço e a colocou para fora de casa.

- Eu nunca fui tão humilhada! --- ela disse a Duo, do lado de fora, antes que ele batesse a porta na sua cara. --- Isso não vai ficar assim!

- Mas que baixaria na minha casa... Ops... --- Quatre sai correndo com medo de Duo, que voltou pra sala sério.

- O que foi? --- perguntou Heero. --- Que cara é essa?

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter dito tudo aquilo a ela.

- E por que não? Ela tinha que saber de uma vez por todas que eu não a amo. Aproveitando pra saber que é você!

- Você me ama mesmo? --- pula em cima.

- Uhum! --- cai sentado no sofá.

- Então fala pra eu ouvir.

- Eu te amo Duo. --- ele sorriu.

- Nhaaaaa! --- explodindo de felicidade. --- Por que não me disse antes?

- Porque só percebi naquela hora que brigamos.

- Nhaaa... Hee-chan! Você tirou todas as minhas dúvidas!

- Vem cá então. --- Heero o pegou no colo, subindo as escadas.

- Mas e a mudança? Os relatórios?

- Amanhã. Deixa tudo pra amanhã. --- o coloca na cama.

- Isso! --- o puxou beijando.

- Onde paramos mesmo?

- Você estava me beijando.

Heero sorri o beijando e tirando a sua roupa, tirando a própria em seguida. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, descendo para os mamilos, ouvindo os longos gemidos do seu amante. Desceu até o umbigo, abrindo as suas pernas e subindo, voltando a beijá-lo. Posiciona-se, começando a entrar devagar, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Em pouco tempo, o quarto estava tomado por gemidos e o movimento rápido dos corpos dos dois. Eles gozam e Heero deita exausto no peito de Duo, recuperando o fôlego. Algum tempo depois, rola para o lado e os cobre, puxando Duo para um abraço.

- Hee-chan... --- Duo estava deitado no seu peito e brincava com uma mecha dos próprios cabelos.

- Hum?

- O que você tem lá no seu quarto pra trazer pra cá?

- Pouca coisa.

- Ah, então amanhã a gente arruma rápido.

- Uhum... --- ele ficou em silêncio.

- Hee-chan... Fala de novo?

- Que eu te amo?

- Eu te amo meu shinigami! --- sorri e Duo o agarra. --- Hmmm... Duo... Você não disse por que eu não deveria ter dito aquilo pra Relena.

- Ah... --- ele afasta um pouco. --- É que eu acho que ela vai tentar nos separar.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Me pareceu, pelo modo como ela disse.

- Esquece, se ela tentar não vai conseguir.

- Te amo! --- enche de beijos.

- Eu também, mas agora vamos dormir sim, eu estou cansado. --- sorriu.

- Hihihihihi, eu sei! Boa noite! --- o abraça forte.

- Boa noite! --- abraça também.

Na manhã seguinte, Heero ainda dormia, quando acordou com um barulho.

- Duo? --- o olhou sonolento.

- Bom dia Hee-chan! --- abriu um grande sorriso.

- O que deu em você pra acordar cedo?

- Tava fazendo sua mudança.

- O que? --- ele se assustou sentando.

- Isso mesmo, e já acabei, só falta arrumar.

- Duo! --- ele vê tudo jogado pelo chão.

- O que foi?

- Você jogou tudo no chão!

- Er... Eu não sabia onde colocar... --- sorri.

- Era pra eu ter feito isso! Mas agora deixa que eu mesmo arrumo! --- levanta se vestindo. --- Espero que você não tenha quebrado nada!

- Eu não quebrei nada não! --- disse ofendido.

- Humph! --- juntando tudo.

- Bem... --- ele disse pensativo. --- Tiveram uns papéis...

- Papéis? --- Heero parou o que fazia.

- É, uns papéis que derrubei água sem querer.

- Me mostra esses papéis... --- vai até Duo.

- Joguei fora!

- O que? E onde estavam? --- já desesperado.

- Naquela pasta alí.

- O QUE?

- Era algo importante? --- faz cara de inocente.

- Eram todos os meus relatórios!

- Ops... Hehehe... --- saindo de fininho.

- Duo...

- Oi amor? --- apareceu na porta.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Duo sai correndo com Heero atrás. Quatre, que tinha escutado um barulho, abriu a porta do quarto para ver o que era e foi atropelado pelos dois.

- Descobriu que barulho foi aquele anjo? --- disse Trowa aparecendo atrás dele.

- Não é nada, só o Heero querendo matar o Duo.

- O que? Mas eles não estavam...

- Certas coisas nunca mudam! --- começa a rir.

_**FIM**_

**Nota da autora:**

**HI-HO!**

**Demorou pra sair este não?**

**Sinto lhes dizer, mas é o último capítulo. Tudo terminou bem e a Relena-pé-no-saco recebeu o que merecia! HAHAHAHAHA! Uma amiga disse que eu fui muito cruel com ela, mas eu não acho. Ela merecia mais.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Agradeço os comentários! Adoro recebê-los!**

**Vou ficando por aqui e quem quiser ler outras fics minhas, escrevo de Saint Seiya e Harry Potter. Ambas yaoi!**

**Bloody Kissus**

_**K-CHAN**_


End file.
